runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Kingdom of Sparta
*We Are Back to kick some ass! Join Our New Forum at www.TheKingdomOfSparta.shivtr.com Spartan Strippers ARE JOB IS TO SUCK AS MUCH COCKS AS POSSIBLE Dress Code Girly skirts and crossdresers! Current Alliances WE DONT HAVE ANY FRIENDS! Current Enemies EVERYONE HATES US! Clan Rank Guidlines Could be considered a sex slave Gaining Ranks I ask that everyone (except those promoted by the King) begins ranking from the begining. High Council Members should not rank anyone higher than Captain with out the consent of the King. 'Five Simple Ways to Gain Ranks (include but not limited to)' #Suck my cock #Strip #Be gay dont be shy. #Have as many std's as possible. Military System Military Ranking is not relevant to Clan Chat Ranks and will be shown by "HAND Jobs" ''Polemarchos- (Senior Officer) Must be 110+ HORNY! You must be a good cock sucker to join :))))))))))))) The Agoge System What is Agoge? Agoge is a juicy cock WE LOVE COCKS!!!!!!!!! I WANT SOME JUICY COCKS IN MY BLUE WAFFLE~. Clan Laws Law 1: Suck as much cock as you can. The Edict of Sparta All Spartan Citizens are assured the same rights. All Spartan Citizens are guaranteed Freedom of Speech All Spartan Citizens are guaranteed Freedom of Press on the forum, as long as it does not break any of Jagex rules, or include flaming. All Spartan Citizens are guaranteed Freedom of Religion. Apon being granted Spartan Citizenship, all Spartiates have the right to choose a patron god. The only requirement is that it is a greek god or godess. Spartan Champions Each week two new Champions of Sparta will be chosen.One will be chosen based on Military Might. Any Spartiate is allowed to enter for a chance to win the Tornament. One will be chosen based on social conduct and hard work for the clan. Although this is awarded by the high council, a Council Member who shows an extreme amount of dedication is still able to earn the award. Recieving this award is the first step towards joining the Low Council. History of Sparta Spartans were excilent cock suckers '''The Three Spartan Kings' As seen in this picture the three spartans are the keepers of virginty 'The Return of Rag' 'The Loss of a Brother' MY BROTHER KILLED HIMSELF AND I LOVE MEN!!!!!!!!!!!. 'New Ideas' The time had come, when Spence believed Sparta was ready for some changes. Spence was planning on creating a duel kingship, in which he and the current High Council, would become ehpors. After much planning and thinking, Spence decided that Sparta was not yet ready for new kings. 'Phishing Crisis!' While Spence was on skype one day, he got a message from Boner 'The Return of Rag (again)' Not two days after the attack on Sparta, TRM King logged in. With almost no clan members left, Triple O G3 felt overwhelmed. He was approached by Agustus (SPQR_Ceasar) and asked to be his ally. From what I was told, Triple had said he would think about it, and then recieved a threat from Ceasar. Triple then joined the war against Rome. In the folowing days, TRM King changed his name back to Triple O G3. 'Rebirth of Sparta' On Wednesday June 20th, Sparta will emerge greater than ever, with only one goal. To take back what is theirs. 'Spartan History Name Key' Gallery Sparta phalanx.png Spartan Elites.png Spartan King.png Spartan Military.png Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:The Kingdom of Sparta Category:Active Clan